Curiosity Killed The Cat
by xXDoubtfulAdmirationXx
Summary: A flood causes the students of Radiant High School, to be trapped indoors. What will these students do? I have no clue yet seeing as how this idea came to me at 4 in the morning! Pairings: RikuXSora KairiXNaminè VenXVan RoxasXAxel XionXLarxene some hinted other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of this! Just the pets cause I like animals |3 but really, the rest goes to Disney and Square Enix.**

**Authors Note: okay if you read this then you'll probably be mad since I haven't finished my last story, but I will assure you! I will finish it! Infact once I post this chapter of this story I will go finish it! It's just I woke up in the middle of the night(4:30am about two hours after I went to bed) with this idea and I started writingBurt's yeah! So I hope you like this story? I'm questioning weather I should post this or not... Oh well! Enjoy -w- :D**

* * *

_As I sat on the slightly curved Paopu tree, I stared out at the endless ocean. It wasn't endless though, I've been to many worlds. Some of them didn't have an ocean at all. Just pavement and bricks._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the silver haired teen. I turned my head to see him leaning up against the base of the tree, arms crossed, and that serious thinking look, plastered on his face._

_"Hey Sora?"_

_"Yeah Riku?" I turned my attention back to the ocean to see the golden light of the sun, reflecting off the water and into the sky._

_"What makes the sky blue?" His voice was emotionless like most times, I saw his Aqua eyes stare up at me._

_I shrugged, "Science? Mother Nature? How do you expect me to know," I slid off the wooden frame, "I'm no Vexen."_

_"It's not fun to make fun of dead people Sor." He placed his hand on my head and rub vigorously._

_I pulled away, I reached out and attempted to mimic him. He had a height advantage. I crossed my arms and stuck my lip out into a pout, "No fair,"_

_"Not my fault, blame genetics." He chuckled, seeing him smile made me happy._

_"Alright, then let's go to your house so I can yell at your parents." I suggested._

_"They'll glomp you before you step foot in our house, you know how much they adore you." He stated matter-of-factly. I laughed, it was true. _

_When I stopped laughing I saw the silverette walking away, "Where you goin Riku?" I called out._

_"I'm leaving, nice knowing you Sora. Take care of _."_

I awoke to slamming on my door, "Sora! Wake your lazy ass up! Or I'll smash the door in!" I warily walked to the door, terrified the door might fall any second. When the golden door handle clicked, a red headed girl barged inside my room.

"Hey Kai, how ya' doin?" I noticed that she was completely drenched. My mom must have let her in, though she forgot to offer her a towel. "Why are you wet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," She walked into my closet, in desperate search of a towel. "It's pouring out, and Naminè wanted to make sure you finished the rest of your guy's report. And because you didn't answer your phone, I had to ride my bike over here."

"Why didn't you just have your brother drive you?" Axel didn't like the rain, but Kairi hated it more. Her make-up would run, if she was wearing any, and she complained that wet clothes made her feel itchy.

"He was out with his friends. Apparently Roxas and Ventus found a bag of kittens in the river on there way home from the store."

"Are the kittens okay?" I practically shouted in her ear, based on her facial expression; I might have bursted her ear-drum. She glared at me, if looks could kill. Before she could speak, the familiar ringtone filled the small walk-in-closet.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

Naminè's ring tone. Oh I loved that song, I quickly ran over to my bed while Kairi answered her phone call. I threw the pillows onto the floor before I found the shiny black phone. I placed my iPhone into the iPod dock.

Hatsune Miku filled my room.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!_

"Sora turn that off," Kairi attempted to shout over the blasting Japanese pop star.

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee _

_Mataseru nante rongai yo _

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _

_Ima sugu ni yo._

"Sora!" She failed again.

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!_

"Sora I will call Riku here to make you stop!" I shrugged, her and I both knew Riku would never go out in the rain.

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho _

_Monku wa yurushimasen no _

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... _

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? _

_Mukae ni kite _

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte._

I could hear angels singing, no wait. I looked over in the door way to find the silverette. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA_

_Kiga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_

_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... _

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu... _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon_

_Ato de koukai suru wayo._

"What? Does it look that bad?" The taller boy asked. Kairi looked over in aw. Her face looked just like mine.

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?_

_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI_

_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo._

_Oh, Hey Baby~_

"RIKU GOT A HAIR CUT!" Kairi screeched, I covered my ears and winced at the sound. As I looked over at her, she was clicking buttons on her phone rapidly. Probably updating her HeartBook status.

Riku shook his head, I could tell he was annoyed. I knew Riku Gallagher better than he knew himself, "So, did you hear about Destiny Islands?"

"No what happened?" I jumped off my bed, but because my reflexes suck, I fell on my knees onto the hard wood floor.

"Apparently a storm totally fucked the place up. I'm not even sure if our tree is still there," his voice dropped on his final words.

"What? No! That was our tree! We planted that together!" Kairi sounded just as disappointed as Riku. The red head soon went back to clicking violently.

"Well, I still have that Paopu fruit I found a couple weeks ago." I thought out loud, Both Riku and Kairi's eyes narrowed at me.

"You promised we'd share that after High school Sora," Riku mentioned.

"But if we plant it now, there will be fruit on the tree by the end of the school year. We'll go a pick an other one. All of us. You, Roxas and the gang. Everyone! Then we'll make Paopu sherbet, and we can all share it." Once I finished, the room was quite, Kairi glanced over at Riku. He shrugged, agreeing to my idea.

"Fine, but don't screw it up Sora." I had a tendency of messing things up. My bottom lip stuck out in a pout, he knew I didn't like it when he used bad words.

"Just plant it with him ya' dumbass!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku rubbed his temples, Kairi would point out the obvious a lot. But in the end, we're all friends for some reason.

_Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka_

_Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan_

_Ienai you na koto ga shitai no_

_Anna koto to ka_

_Yada… donna koto?_

My phone started playing the catchy ring-tone. I made it Naminè's because she was the one who got me into Hatsune Miku, I reached over and picked up the slender piece of cellular device.

"Hello, You've reached Sora. Leave a message after the explosion." Riku quickly ran to my side, he attempted at making fake explosion noises. He failed once he started laughing.

"Very funny Riku. Sora, did you hear about the kittens?" Naminè's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah I did! What are you gonna do with them?" I was hoping she'd say 'adoption' cause I've been wanting a cat for years! I'd get one for Riku and Kairi too, obviously.

"Well, would you three like kittens?" Her voice perked up, she knew about my kitten craving.

"Yes! Riku will have us over in a jiffy! Bye Naminè, and thanks!" I quickly hung up before she could respond.

Riku looked at me, slightly annoyed, "I just got here."

"I know! And now were going to get kittens! Let's go Riku!" I pulled on his arm as I attempted to drag him to his car, I failed.

Kairi peered up and giggled slightly, "Oh Sora, you such a Uke."

"A what?" Riku and I spoke simultaneously. She continued to giggle, we ignored her as we walked downstairs.

"Hey mom I'm getting a cat from Naminè." I stated, if she said no I would stand up for myself this time.

"Okay sweetie just take good care of it," her smile could never be mimicked. She and only she wore it perfectly, "Would you three like some pancakes?"

"Of course! You know I can never turn down your cooking Mrs. Osment!" Kairi responded quickly. Usually she's on a diet, but even when she is, she chows down whatever my mom puts in front of her.

"Kairi, how many times must I tell you! Call me Aaliyah." Kairi winced innocently and shrugged.

"I know, I'm sorry Aaliyah. You know how my mon raise me and what not." The Flynn Family was very strict when it came to rules, Axel was the only one to break those rules before now. Kairi had joined Axel's rebellion.

"Riku would you like any?" Riku nodded, she handed him a plate with a perfect blueberry pancake. At the table, I passed Riku and Kairi the maple syrup. Riku carefully made a side platter of syrup, while Kairi bathed her pancakes in the sticky mess.

"So what are you guys doing for Sato-Sensei's writing assignment?" I looked up from my pancakes to see Riku, twirling his fork in the left over syrup from his pancakes.

"Well, Xion and I did ours about decrease in tiger population. Did you know there's only about 3,000 left in the world?" Kairi spoke up sadly, "By the time we have kids, they will probably be extinct!"

Riku and I sat there dumbfounded. Now and days it's about things kids and teens don't really worry about. But this, is crazy! Tigers can't be extinct! That would be terrible.

"Hey Sor, do you remember when we were little, and your mom brought the 3 of us to see that one tiger movie?" Riku looked over at me, I thought for a bit. I did remember. But what was it called?

"Oh yeah I remember! Now what was it called?" Kairi placed her index finger on her chin, as we all sat in scilence, we all searched our minds for the answer.

"It was called Two Brothers." Riku thought out loud, that was it! Riku didn't have good memory, but when he did remember something, it was important to him.

"Yup! That's it Riku." Kairi praised Riku thankfully. Kairi had an O.C.D, that if she couldn't remember something she would go crazy. She had good memory, so it didn't happen often.

"We have to get to Naminè's soon, hey mom?" I looked over to the kitchen to see my mother starting a stew. I saw her lightly nod, as she finished chopping up some carrots and throwing them into the pot.

"Riku are you spending the night tonight?" my mother looked over at him.

"Oh yeah, if you don't mind." Riku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Riku sweetie, it's fine! I always make too much food anyway. So your welcome to stay for as long as you want." her smile was reassuring. Riku could never turn down my mother's offers.

"Hey mom we gotta get going. I'm gonna go put Kai's bike in the trunk alright?" I brought my plate over to the sink, I watched as the brownish gel turned into a tea color liquid as it swam down the drain.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second sweetie." she kissed my forehead as I left the kitchen. I slid on my rain poncho over my sweatshirt, Riku joined me as Kairi helped my mom clean dishes.

When I stepped out onto the cold porch, I heard the rain over top on the roof. Just hearing it, the pitter patter, reminded me of Destiny Islands. Our tree, could it really be gone? Riku's voice pulled me back to reality.

"You too?" I looked up to see his arms resting on the wooden rail, looking over at the street. I made my way to his side and nodded, "Don't worry, we'll fix it." his confidence made me smile, I wish I had as much of confidence as he did.

"Yeah, I know we will. Now help me get Kai's bike in the trunk!" I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, and pulled him out into the rain. I opened the trunk of the Honda 2012 Pilot, Riku quickly tossed Kairi's bike into the spacious box.

As we ran back inside, I heard Kairi and my mom stop their conversation, "Everything ready?" my mom asked as she pick up her purse. I nodded, Kairi ran upstairs to go get her cellphone.

"Hey Kairi! Get mine to while your up there!" I heard her shout back a response, Riku and I walked back out to the car. As I headed for the front seat,

"Shot-Gun!" Riku's voiced shouted over the rain. I sent a glare his way. He laughed as I went to the back seat, "Sora, you gotta learn some how." he shrugged and slid into the seat.

"Yeah whatever! Just turn on Spongebob." I waved my hand towards the screen in between the back of the passenger seats.

"Really Sora? Play PSP or something." He turned around in his seat to stare at me.

"Come play with me! You know how competitive Kairi get at games!" He sighed heavily, he quickly got out of the car and ran around to the other door. I smiled when he re-entered the car.

"Put in Kingdom Hearts 2, we're finishing that game on our way to Naminè's." Funny story about that game, after we had saved the world from darkness, these people heard about us and made a game about US! They had most of their facts right.

We had traveled all the way to Radiant Garden to tell our story. My mom fell in love with Radiant Garden, so we ended up moving there. My mother than told all of our friends parents about the place. She told them how it was big,cheap, and everyone there knew each other.

Slowly all of our friends moved to Radiant Garden as well. It was like being back in Traverse Town, but with out Traverse Town. You would think we would be chased by paparazzi all the time, but in this town, it's relaxed and quite. Nobody cares if your famous, and nobody cares how much munny you have. Everybody is treated equally.

Riku and I took turns playing, after every cut-scene we would switch. It was my turn and we were on our way to fight Xigbar, it's weird. Because once we defeated Orginazation 13, their sombodies actually became their own people. And as for the real Orginazation, they were brainwashed. It turns out, they all were really nice people! Now Xigbar is our Math teacher, good thing he doesn't remember me beating him to death.

I laughed, Riku knew what I was laughing about and joined. Finally Kairi got into the car with my mom.

"You boys ready?" my mother turned her head to look at us, we nodded and she backed out of the driveway. We were off to Naminè's!

"Het mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm offically afraid of old people."

"Why? Did you see old man Xehanort again?" I nodded, he scared me. He had lost all his powers when Terra regained his true body back. Now he throws rocks, as if he still had his powers.

Sadly Terra and Aqua had been away all spring break, Inoue-Sensei was training them for the next week. He was a pretty nice guy, Terra apologizes every time he sees him. Terra never meant to kill his Sensei, he was protecting Ven.

Aqua was super duper pretty! Her hair was the color of her eyes, which were the color of my eyes. I would love to have blue hair, I'd like to color Riku's hair! That would be so cool!

"Hey Riku?"

"No you can not color my hair." He deadpanned. Dang. I sighed and returned to my game. When ever cut-scenes happened, We would mute the game and reenact all our lines.

"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad your here!"

"You and Riku never came home, So I came looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

Riku whispered in his creeper voice,"And then they hug."

"This is real..." Kairi attempted not to laugh.

"And Sora wraps his arms around her," Riku continued to narrate in his creeper voice, then his voice turned into a big black guy voice,"I'm out beaitches!" He spoke just before he made his way to the dark portal.

"Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless... I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that...Thanks."

"Riku, don't go!"

"Kairi, what did you just say?"

"She said my name!"

"Riku." She held back a giggle.

"I'm no one-just a castaway from the darkness."

"Sora, come here, come say something to him."

"Here. You'll understand. Close your eyes."

"And he does, then he sees my beautiful body and face in the darkness!" Riku sang happily.

"Riku...It's Riku. Riku's here...I looked for you!"

"C'mon Sora, You've got to pull it together."

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me! I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Dora never did pick the brightest friends."

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be found, not like this...I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless-When it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean...You can't change back?"

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then...Let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what! So how 'bout it. Think we can handle one last rumble together? The king's waiting!"

With my last line, everybody laughed. My mother pulled into Naminè's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride mom!" I quickly hopped out.

"Yeah thanks Mrs.- I mean Aaliyah." Kairi corrected herself a shot my mon and warm smile.

"Goodbye! Be safe, oh and Riku." my mom said something to him, I wasn't able to hear them but Riku nodded In response. Riku stepped out of the car and made his way to the house with me.

"What did my mom say?" I asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he warned.

"But satisfaction brought it back." He rolled his eyes, and glanced over at me.

"She just told me to watch after you." he shrugged nonchalantly, Was she serious?

"If anything I should be watching you! Your the one who went and got lost in the darkness!" I crossed my arms and pouted. Did she really think _I_, Sora, would go and get lost?

"Hey, I was curious!" he half smiled as he looked down.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" I complained.

"And you were my satisfaction that brought me back." I sighed, Riku. What am I gonna do with you?

Kairi knocked on the dark brown door. Seconds after, a tall beanie headed boy answered the door.

"Good morning Seifer," Kairi greeted sweetly, "Is your sister home?" A smile formed on her face, Seifer's expression didn't change.

"No she's not." he stated bitterly.

"Look," Kairi grabbed the collar of his shirt an pulled him down to eye level. Her smile was gone and replaced with an angry frown,"I know for a fact she's here. Let us in or I'll post the picture from summer camp-"

"She's upstairs!" he admited. When Kairi let go, he quickly retreaded to the kitchen.

"Nice goin Kai," Riku chuckled at the red head's actions. Her eyes narrowed at him, he quickly stopped and looked the other way, whistling a familiar tune.

As we made our way to Naminè's room, Kairi fidgeted. We found Naminè's door quickly, it was all white with a celeste blue 'N' painted on the door.

When we opened the door we saw her blue blanketed bed, the same blue on her door, ruffled up. Naminè wasn't the type of person to make a mess. We looked over to see Naminè, working at her rather large white table. She was siting in front of 8 balls of fluff.

"Hey Nami, what's up?" Riku asked walking over to the table.

"Hell. These kittens are driving me insane!" Rakuene was sitting on the table, watching the kittens.

"Well good thing we're here to take three!" I chirped, "I can't wait!" I skipped over to Naminè's side an examined the small fur balls. Riku reached over and picked up a rather unique looking cat.

It's body was white, with hints of brown. It's legs,paws,tail,ears and face, we're spattered with grey brown and black. The kitten was rather long and slender, she looked well fed. It was just her body type.

"I like this one," Riku stated, the kitten purred loudly as Riku's fingers massaged behind the cats ears.

"That one is a seal tortie point Balinese. He's very quite for his breed, he doesn't need much grooming, he gets along with other cats, but he doesn't really like to play. He'd make a good daddy cat!" She smiled sweetly as she gently stroked the cat.

"What about this one?" Kairi pointed to a rather stunning cat, Naminè's face lit up brightly.

"Do you want her? I think she'd be perfect for you! She's a Turkish Angora tortoiseshell smoke. As you can tell her fur color consist of; black, cream, white, blue-cream and tan. She meows a lot when she needs something, she likes to be alone, gets along with other cats but she needs to be groomed every two weeks or so."

Kairi nodded and picked up the cat. They both immediately fell in love wit each other, Kairi went over to Naminè's bed and laid down with her new kitten.

"Who do you want Sora?" Naminè looked at me, I skimmed the last 6 kittens. My eyes landed on the smallest one. It was about 5 inches tall and exploding with fluff! He was burnt charcoal grey and white.

"This little one!" I reach over and gently plucked the burnt coal off the table.

"Oh, she's a Maine coon. Like Kairi's cat she'll need to be groom every two weeks or so. She gets along with other cats, she meows a lot, but unlike Kairi's she loves to play."

"Really?" I looked down at the small ball of fuzzy, "I'll take her!" I kissed her head softly, her large green eyes looked up at me.

"What are you gonna name them?" Naminè questioned eagerly.

"Ayame," I stated happily. It meant Iris in Japanese.

"I'm naming my little darling Seiiki." Kairi chose a good name, Seiiki meant Sanctuary in Japanese.

"Higeki." Riku deadpanned.

We all looked at him quizzically. I was the first to speak up, "You're naming you cat Tragedy?"

"Yeah, he went threw a tragedy, and I'm going threw a-" He stopped. He looked up at us, his eyes wider than I've ever seen.

"Riku." Kairi sighed.

"Not again." Naminè added.

"What? Not again what?" was I the only one who didn't know?

"It's nothing Sora. We should go to the pet store, to get the things we need." Kairi nodded, how could Riku be hiding something from me? We're best friends... right?

"Do you have any cat carriers?" Riku looked over at Naminè. She nodded and reached under her table and pulled out three medium sized carriers. I smiled and picked the blue one. Riku picked the white one while Kairi picked the pink one. Soon we were out the door and back in the car.

"Well let me see the little babies!" My mom urged us to open the cases. She awed when she was all three of them, "How cute! So are we going to the pet store?" I nodded and she drove down the road.

I took out my phone and started typing quickly,

_**'Riku, tell me what's wrong!'**_

He looked over at me when he received the text,

_'__**Its nothing Sor.'**_

**_'But Kai and Nami know! So why can't I?'_**

**_''Its better if you don't know.'_**

**_'Curiosity killed the cat.'_**

**_'But this time satisfaction wont bring it back. I don't wanna loose you Sora. Just believe me when I say you don't need to know.'_**

I sighed, "What's wrong honey?" my mother looked back at me. I shook my head. She probably knew about it too, and she kept it a secret from me.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Authors note: alright so about the whole Organization being brainwashed, once Sora defeated them, they came back to life brainwashed. Ikh ope that clears it up? But yeah! Right now I'm finishing the AYACDV? My last story I just abbreviated it. So ummm YEAH! :D I'm hungry .3. And I'm starting to like Kairi now, as long as she stays the fuck away from the yaoi couples I'm fine. And in case you haven't noticed, Kairi is gonna be with Naminè!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Authors note: so right now I'm really obsessed with Drake so the trio sings "Best I Ever Had." but yeah :3 **

* * *

When we stepped into the store, the smell of dog fur and fish tank cleaner Intoxicated me. We were greeted by an unlikely friend. Vanitas Irino. Kairi and I laughed at the school rebel. The teen was wearing a pair of fluffy brown dog ears and a red collar with a golden tag that read "Yasashī" in worn down black type.

"You are not friendly." Riku stated, "If anything you are the opposite of friendly."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is that jack ass?" The raven wasn't friendly on the outside, but once you got to know him he was okay. Riku never got to meet that side of him though, they basically hate every inch of each other.

"It's called Kansui Baggu." Vanitas's eyes widened, the short tempered raven pounced at Riku. It only caused Kairi and I more laughter, Vanitas was tied to a post. Kairi quickly took pictures and posted them to her HeartsBook page.

The whole school knew Vanitas for his parents, for owning the only stripper club in Radiant Garden. As we walked away, Vanitas shot us the middle finger. Riku, Kairi and I turn around and shot him back. He rolled his eyes at the 6 middle fingers he received.

"Suck it bitch!" Kairi shouted out, "Your suppose to be a female dog right?" We all laughed as we made it to the cat section, all the way in the back.

"Kairi!" I looked over at her, my eyes glimmering with life.

"IT'S OUR SONG!" Kairi shouted, as we started singing, Riku joined in in some parts.

"This is not to get confused..." I started, "This ones for you."

"Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted

We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it," Kairi loved to sing and she was great at it.

"You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it

I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it

'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up," Riku like the lines with the bad words.

"When I get right I promise that we gone live it up

She make me beg for it, till she give it up

And I say the same thing every single time..." I knew the song by heart, it was Riku, Kairi and I's song!

"I say you da you da best, you da you da best

You da you da best, you da you da best

You the best I ever had, best I ever had

Best I ever had, best I ever had." All three of us began to sing the chorus, people who walked by thought we were crazy. Because we were. We laughed as we continued to sing the song terribly.

"Are you gonna have a pink collar Seiiki?" from the pink bag came a meow,"I'll take that as a yes!" Kairi grabbed as many pink cat accessories she could find. She found a pink cat bed, pink cat toys, pink cat scratcher, pink food bowls.

While Riku picked everything white or silver, I picked everything blue. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Like the Andy Griffith theme song,And who told you to put them jeans on, Double cup love, you're the one I lean on, Feeling for a fix, than you should really get your fiend on." Riku sang, "Yeah, just know my condo is the crack spot,Every single show she out there reppin' like a mascot. Get it from the back and make ya fuckin' bra strap pop. All up in your slot till a Sora hit the jack pot."

I laughed and caught up on the lyrics,"You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it, I want this forever I swear I could spend whatever on it, Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get right I promise that we gone live it up,She make me beg for it, till she give it up. And I say the same thing every single time."

And once again we all sang the chorus, we continued to sing the song threw check out. As we walked by Vanitas again we sang louder, more like screaming.

"I say you da you da best, you da you da best

You da you da best, you da you da best

You the best I ever had, best I ever had

Best I ever had, best I ever had."

Riku than screamed the last line out in the rain, "I SAY YOU THE FUCKING BEST!" Kairi started to cry in her laughing. As did I. Riku glanced back at us, smiling as wide as can be.

"Riku Gallagher! What did I say about that language near me?" my mother shouted from inside the car, we continued to laugh as my mother scolded him for about 10 minutes.

"Kairi do you want me to drop you off at home?" my mom looked back at Kairi in the middle seat.

"Yes please! You guys wanna hang out for the rest of the day?" she questioned us both and we nodded in response. I yawned as I leaned my head on the window, my eyes examined the rain drip down the window. Soon I fell asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I being carried. I tried to see who, but instead I found a dark grey sweatshirt over I body. I reached up weakly to move the obstacle.

"Don't Sora." Riku. I nodded lightly and retracted my hand from the fabric, sleep soon consumed me again.

_"Riku! Where are you going?" I placed my hand on the invisible wall. I banged my fist against the glass like substance. Tears formed in my eyes, but they wouldn't fall. I wouldn't allow them to._

_The silverette looked back at me, "I'm sorry Sora, I have to return _." My eyes widened. He couldn't! If he did he would get hurt._

_"No you don't Riku! You can stay at my house! Please don't! I can't loose you too!" I failed, the tears slowly fell to the sand, as Riku stood on the wooden bridge, I was just out of reaching distance._

_"Sora. Wake up." His voice sounded so close. I looked around to find the source. I looked up to find Riku, short haired Riku! I looked back at the bridge, to long haired Riku._

When I awoke I found a warm hand on my cheek. I looked up to see the silverette, "You okay? You started crying." I lifted my hand to my cheek, a moist drop was cold to the touch. I saw that I was in the guest room with the kittens, Kairi must have went to get something.

"Yeah I'm fine," I quickly pulled away from his touch and wiped my eyes, "Riku?"

"Yeah?" Ayame sat in his lap, putting softly.

"Don't ever go to your uncle's house." Ayame jumped onto the floor and walked away. Riku's eyes widened for a split second. Soon he had me pinned to the king sized bed.

"Who told you?" His eyes narrowed to thin slits as he scanned me for any evidence. I was shocked, Riku had never been like this before.

"Y-you. It was in my dream, you told me you had to go to your uncles house. For some reason I started crying and I didn't want you to go." I glanced up at him, his grip on my hands loosened slightly.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, kapeesh?" I nodded quickly as he whispered into my ear.

"Xemnas _abuses_ you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing game, Squaand and Disney does.**

**Authors Notes: so lately I've been writing all these chapters, but not posting them. I'm kinda lazy because I do this on My iPhone, so yeah -3- too lazy. **

* * *

"Roxy~!" I shouted the name as I entered the McCartney house hold. I gently kicked the door closed behind me, I had come over to return Roxas's _lost_ house key. It really was lost, I just happen to find it in my back jean pocket.

And I just _happened_ to be driving into Roxas's neighborhood anyway. So why not return the lost item. I walked upstairs to the golden blonde's room.

"Roxy~ Wake up!" I jumped onto the bed, I heard a grunt when my body landed on top of his.

"It's Sunday!" He complained.

"I know Roxy! Good job remembering your days of the week," I cooed in his ear. His ears slowly turned a shade of Crimson. I laughed at his struggle to push me off.

"Get off you fatty!" He groaned. His lightly tanned skin caught my attention. I smirked as I slowly pinned the half sleeping boy, to the twin sized bed. My fingers slid up his chest and trailed down his arms.

My fingers intertwined with his slowly, his half open eyes glanced back up at me, "What's wrong Roxy? Seeing me in a new light?" He shook his head lightly.

"Then why haven't you kicked me yet?"

"Because I'm too tired." I bent down and gently licked up his soft skin.

"Nng.." The noise that came from Roxas was quite surprising, my smirk grew as I explored more. I carefully moved down to his navel, he squirmed uncomfortably. I gently pecked his lips and climbed off of him.

"Let's go Roxy~ Xion is waiting in the car! And you know how impatient she gets." He quickly rolled off the bed and onto the floor, he rushed to his closet in order to find clothing.

"By the way Roxy," he looked over at me, "It's raining~" his face flushed, I quietly left the room and into his twins room. I found him cuddled up to his pillow.

"VEN!" my voice echoed in the some what empty room, he jumped up and searched the room as if there was a murder. I laughed,"What's wrong Ven? Vani not visit your dreams last night?"

I knew just how to push his buttons, he leaped off his bed and summoned his Wayward Wind. As we ran down the hallway, I stumbled over Roxas. Who was bent over tying his shoe.

"Ow asshole!" he glared up at Ventus and I, rubbing his head.

"He started it!" Ven announced, he was such a child. I rolled my eyes as the blonde glared at me.

"I don't care! I'm ending it, now both of you shut up!" Roxas stated angrily, "Ventus get ready for work, I'm gonna hang out with Axel and Xion today."

"Alright, if you see Terra tell him I said hi. Oh! And Aqua too!" the twin ran off to his room.

"Tell me where that kid works again?" I asked.

"Chucky Chesse." I snickered. He glared. I helped him up, he kicked me in the dick. "Do not do that ever again!"

"Aw but Roxy~ you're so vulnerable when you're Sleeping!" I defended myself as best I could, "And you know you liked it."

"No I didn't! Jesus Christ I would hate to be trapped in a building with you, Any where with you honestly!" He threw his hands in the air for emphasis as we walked out of the house.

"You left your umbrella inside," I stated. I knew he didn't like to get wet, and I didn't want him yelling at me later for not reminding him.

"I don't care! Just drive some place dry," He hopped into the front seat, he quickly slammed the door before I could respond.

"Alright. Dry, that's easy." I climbed into the car and blasted the heat on high, "Doesn't your brother want a ride?"

"No just leave." He was more upset than usual. I raised an eye brow at this remark, usually the blonde would allow me to give his brother a ride. What was up with him?

I slowly drove away, no blonde chased after my car. When we made it to the main road, Xion finally spoke up, "Don't you only have your learners permit?"

"Yeah? What about it?" I focused on the road. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"You need an adult in the car! You can get pulled over and we'll be escorted home!" Xion was not one to break laws, most of the time. There were some things she absolutely would not do. And this was one of them.

"Quit yelling in my ear!" Roxas shouted, Xion sent him a dirty glare. He glared right back.

"How about BOTH of you, shut the hell up so we DON'T get pulled over." They both quieted down, soon we were at the mall. The petite raven hopped out of the car and ran inside to avoid the rain.

As the troubled teen reached for the door, I locked it. He looked over at me, "Unlock it Axel."

"Tell me what's wrong and I might," He sighed and reclined his seat back, "What happened to all that crap you were talking about, like not being trapped somewhere with me?" I too, reclined my seat.

We stared up at the ceiling for awhile, the only noise that could be heard was the radio and the rain.

"What's gonna happen after high school?" I looked over, tears threatened to fall from palatinate eyes. I sighed and rolled over to my right side and stated at him.

"Are you worried?" I questioned, he wasn't one to cry over small things. He shrugged, I reached over the center console and gently rubbed my thumb over his eye lids. The small drop of salty water clung to my finger.

"I mean, your not going to college." He turned his head to face me, "Xion isn't sure. And I'm going. I don't wanna be alone."

I snickered, "You won't be alone Roxas, you'll have Sora, Ventus Riku, Kairi. Naminè!" I exclaimed. Everybody knew Roxas had a crush on the blonde. I didn't like her all that much, but I sure as hell knew Roxas didn't like me.

"Naminè is going to art school in Twilight Town. Ventus is going to train with Master Eraqus. Riku...? Well he's just _Riku_." He sighed, I didn't know what to say. No way I was going back to school again. I was going to Yen Sid's castle to become a keyblade wielder.

"Hayner? Pence? For god's sake that brunette girl? Odette?" He had other friends.

"Olette," he corrected, "But it's not like I'm gonna have someone like you. Who's gonna wake me up? Who's gonna drive me places when I'm too lazy?" His eyes teared up again, I chuckled.

"I didn't know you cared so much Roxas," His glare made me smile, I poked his nose, "I'm just kidding."_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl, that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

"How about this,"

_Now wait a minute_

"I'll go to college..."

_Because of you_

"Just for you."

_I never knew all the things that I had_

"Only if..."

_Hey don't you get it_

"You,"

_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_

"Kiss me."

_Cause this is my life_

"Deal," He quickly sprung from his seat as his lips connected with mine. Heat from his face, radiated mine in the act. He broke the kiss as soon as he started it. He sat back in his seat and stared out the window.

I smiled, "Well. Looks like I'm goin to college." Soon, I saw the ravenette running out of the front doors. As she made her way to the car, she lifted 3 large bags into the air smiling happily.

"Guys! I can't wait to show you what they had in the store!" Xion got excited about everything. From an apple splitting in half, to a zebra getting raped by a lion. As she opened the large paper bags, the thin slate of tree tared and crinkled.

Out she pulled a black hooded dress. At least that's what it looked like. I cocked my head to the side in bewilderment, it looked oddly familiar. Chains hung from the chest area. I could tell Roxas was confused as well, he stared at it with narrow eyes.

"It reminded me of a time when we used to hang out in Twilight Town! At the clock tower? And we would eat ice cream," My eyes widened in realization, Roxas turned to me, still confused.

"Mind explaining it to me Ax?" Xion and I stared at him as if he had a keyblade sticking out of his head. He, still confused, yelled at us for not telling him.

"Don't you remember?" Xion exclaimed, Roxas sighed an shook his head.

"Aparently I don't, is it important?" Xion shot him a glare, she was obviously upset that he didn't remember. As she opened her clenched mouth to speak, I beat her to it.

"It was when we were in the organization." His eyes widened just as mine did, he laughed nervously as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," he averted his eyes from Xion's glare to the jacket, "I guess it was important. Sorry Xion."

"If your so sorry try on yours!" She quickly tossed a paper bag at his face. I laughed in the act, soon I was blinded. I pushed the obstacle out of my gaze to find the black coat in my hands. Roxas laughed at my poor reflexes, I quickly flipped over the bag. The black fabric fell to teens lap.

I then placed the carrying container over his head. Xion laughed, I laughed as well. He quickly lifted his hands, and ripped the bag off his head. His face was as red as a moogle's ball fluff. As I stepped out of the car, I slipped the black leather over the head. It soon protected my body from the pelting rain.

I turn the side mirror on the car to face me, I still looked good in it. I smirked as I lifted my hood over my mess of hair, it actually covered my hair and my face. I missed this jacket, it may not be the exact one, but I could still remake new memories with it. I looked over to see Roxas doing the same.

"Just like old times!" The small raven thought aloud. I nodded, it was. Just with this damn car. I glanced over at the red Nissan Juke, I sighed. I really loved this car, so now I would have old memories edited with this car in all of them.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" I asked hesitantly. Roxas would say Newburry Comics. He loved that place, it was like his toy store. Then Xion would probably say she wants Boba Tea. She had gotten me addict most likely when we were in the organization.

"Boba!" The petite raven begged, I nodded. But we always had a rule, if Xion and I went to Boba Tea; We would go to Roxas's sanctuary too. Roxas nodded In agreement. When I got back into the car I was greeted by something else, I looked down to see my phone vibrating a mystery number. I flipped open then phone quickly and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" Roxas looked at me, I point to the phone. He nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Axel?" The deep voice rang in my ear.

"Yes?" I knew who it was. And frankly, I didn't know the old man had a phone!

"Your still coming to train this school year, correct?" he questioned, he always made a question sound like a fact. It scared me.

"Um, no actually. I'm going to college." I had been held back at least twice. I was 17 and Roxas was 15, so I was held back twice if I was in the same grade as him. Shit I'm bad.

"Is that so...?" A chill ran down my spine, I hated talking to him! It was more awkward that talking to Marluxia! I shook my head mentally, maybe I should just hang up?

"Axel?"

Then just say the call dropped.

"Axel are you there?"

I clicked the red button. I placed my phone back where it was and continued driving. When we entered the Boba Tea parking lot, the energetic girl jumped out of the car. While it was still moving need I remind you! And darted into the store.

I sighed and exited the car, the dirty blonde followed me inside. We made our way to the counter, where Xion was ordering our beverages to the snappy blonde. Who would have guessed that Larxene would be working at Boba Tea. Free discount I guess.

"3 Paopu please!" The blonde behind the counter quickly tapped a button three times.

"Is that all?" She looked up from her gossip magazine, to see the tiny head barely making it over the register. Xion nodded and reached into her pocket, "Don't worry I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?" Larxene was not the one to do things for other people out of the kindness of her heart, I glanced over at her. Her eyes narrowed to slits at me. She nodded to the small girl and gave her a receipt.

"Your number is 14." The raven and the blonde made there way to a flight of steps, we usually ate upstairs. I hopped onto the counter, "Get your ass off! I just cleaned it," I soon felt the small hand, of a very strong girl, push me off the surface and onto the floor.

I stood up to find her rubbing it down with a white cloth. I clicked my tongue, she peered up at me. I grinned my cat like grin, while the lightning quick girl reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of Windex. Her fingers pushed down on the blue handle, I closed my eyes to avoid blindness.

"That's nice Larxie." I reached over and plucked a few napkins out of the metal dispenser. I rubbed the napkins vigorously on my face, The small giggles could be heard from the girl. I opened my eyes to see her smirking devilishly.

"I know, here." She handed me a red tray with 3 plastic cup, filled to the rim with a yellow cream liquid.

"So what's with you and your nice act with Xion?" Before I knew it, the bottle had sprayed me yet again.

"Get the fuck outta my face." She growled, I picked up a few more napkins and cleansed my face as I made my way upstairs.

"It's about time you got up here!" Xion glared at me, I frowned.

"Shut up. Larxene sprayed me with Windex, I can take my sweet ass time getting up here." I placed the red rectangle on the table and watched her desperately grab her cup. She practically gulped it all down in one sip. She got up and went back downstairs.

Which left Roxas and I to talk alone. I looked over to see him texting away, "I need to get a new phone," I sighed. He laughed, everybody knew I had an old phone because I was too lazy to get a new one,"How about you come with me. I might even get you one too."

"I'll go with you, but I don't want a new phone." He stated calmly. He was saving up to buy a new laptop for school. Next year he would be in 10th grade. We were reaching our final weeks of school, only about a month and a half left.

"Okay, then how about I just buy you your laptop for an early birthday present?" I took a sip from my drink, the liquid was slowly rising. It must have gotten clogged. I quickly blew into the straw, multiple bubbles popped at the surface of the creamy yellow substance.

"Axel my birthday was last month."

"I know but it will be early for your next one," I stated. He shugged, I smiled at my victory.

"Come on, we're going to Newburry now." He stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket, he picked up his drink and made his way down the stairs. I followed him until he came to a complete stop. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blonde talking to the raven on the counter.

"I think they're coming, I gotta go."

"Alright, see ya later." And at that exact moment, the bitchy blonde pecked the small girl's cheek. She helped her down from the counter and quickly hugged before we continued down the steps.

"Xi-Xi you ready?" The blonde asked, she nodded as she made her way to the door with him.

"Bye Larxie!" The small girl announced, the blonde gave her a small wave as we exited the store. Once in the car, Roxas decided to bring up what he saw. But not exactly.

"Damn. Larxene was a bitch today!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" The girl looked at him.

"Oh I know! She sprayed me twice! Do you know what that shit does to you!" I stared at him, a surprised look on my face. Our act must have been believable, because the small girl bursted.

"Don't you dare talk about my Larxie like that!" She pointed a finger accusingly at us. Our laughs filled the car. The confused, love struck girl slowly realized that she was played.

"So when did you two become _A Thing_?" Roxas inquired, her face lightly colored itself a shade of pink. Seeing Xion flustered was a sight. She shook her head, she attempted in defending herself.

"We are not _A Thing_." She stated, I interrupted what came next.

"So you're a friends with benefits?" Roxas and I broke out laughing as she cursed.

* * *

**Authors notes: teehee ^^ so honestly, I'm surprised this has already gotten two reviews. Because this was listed under Sora and Riku, I thought it would take months to just get one review. Lol but thank you for reviewing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own it :c Square Enix does alon with Disney.**

**Author's Notes: blubber! Lol so tomorrow I'm leaving to drive to Tennessee with my parents, so I'm gonna be doing a lot of updating tonight and tomorrow! :D there you go, that's what u guys get for reading this story. But yush, so kately I've been getting ideas from songs, and one song thathot my mind exploring is; Brian Damage by I Am Empire. I love the song! It's in Radio 88.7(in Ohio) and its an awesome radio station! But anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

I stood outside the brightly lit up play place, I pray to god I wasn't going to regret this. As I stepped inside, the smell of bleach and plastic made me feel woozy. Children stared at me in disbelief, I made my way to the closet employee I could find.

"Hey you," I stated bitterly, I hated children being around me. This was definitely a bad idea. The dirty blonde employee turned around to meet my gaze. The next thing I heard was glass shattering. I raised an eye brow, I leaned over the counter to see glass and water over the floor.

"V-Vanitas! I d-didn't know you were h-here!" He stuttered, Do I know this kid? He quickly bent over to pick up the remains of the cup.

"Hey! Don't touch that, you'll cut yourself." I slid over the counter. I landed on my knees onto the hard, poorly carpeted floor. His palatinate eyes widened in shock as he fell back. This kid certainly was jumpy.

"I-I'm sorry..." He looked down at the crystal like shards. He sighed and reached to pick them up again.

"Hey!" He jumped back in response, "What did I say?"

"S-Sorry!" He backed away once again, this time not returning. He stayed in place on the floor as I placed each shard into my hand. His eyes watched me like a hawk, he looked oddly familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"V-Ventus McCartney." He choked.

"I'm Vanitas-" I started.

"Irino. You're Vanitas Irino." This kid knew his facts, I wonder what else he knew about me.

"Tell me what else you know." I stated, his eyes widened as if I told him he'd won the lottery.

"Y-Your parents own the stripper bar, down the street. Electric Dancers. You're in your 3rd year of High school, your locker number is 694. And you picked that locker because it's rumored that '69' is your favorite position." His cheeks flushed as he looked down at his lap shyly.

He had most of his facts right, except the last one. It was a coincidence that I got that locker, But obviously a bitch went and told everybody I asked for it. Fucking bitch.

"Close, I got it normally. I didn't ask for that locker. How did you know that was my locker?" It's not like everybody knew my locker.

"I'm the locker below yours." Memories of dropping books and paper on him came rushing back. I chuckled and he looked away shyly.

"Sorry, about all those times I dropped shit on you." He shrugged.

"I don't mind, it happens a lot." My eyes narrowed to slits, what does he mean he didn't mind?

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes widened, I have a feeling he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Oh n-nothing I mean it just, happened a lot with you so I got used to it." He looked down at the glass in my hands. He was lying.

"Tell me the truth or I'll shove this glass down your throat." I wasn't actually going to, but he was to much of a pussy to know.

"A-alright! I'll tell you. It's just, I get bullied a lot. I only have a few friends, but I would never drag them into something like that." He sighed, all of a sudden I felt my stomach turn in knots. Was It because of that threat I gave him?

"S-sorry, I wasn't going to make you swallow glass." I placed my hand above the garbage can and poured the contents into the plastic. He nodded and placed his hands on the floor to push himself up, he quickly pulled his hand away from the floor yelping.

I looked up to see drops of blood falling to the carpet, "Shit." I swiftly helped the injured teen up and looked at his hand. A small, but deep, red cut shone brightly on his hand.

"Don't move, alright?" He nodded, I quickly pressed my lips to the red cut. I could feel his pulse increase dramatically. I lifted my head away from his hand, a small chip of glass resting on my bottom lip.

I spit the sharp shard into the garbage and licked the remaining blood off my lips. My eyes found there way to Ventus's. His cheeks were flushed pink. I smirked, he quickly looked away to avoid me seeing.

"That was so cute!" I looked down with widened eyes to see a small girl. She had her brown hair tied back into a braid, a bucket of tickets in hand.

Ventus quickly went into work mode, "What prize would you like?"

"I wanna see your friend kiss you!" The girl's smile shined brighter than the lights that cover the place. I walked over to the small girl.

"10 tickets for each kiss," I stated.

"What happens if I give you 30?" She challenged.

"I'll kiss him and I'll make him scream my name," I smirked my devious smirk. She liked she liked the sound of that.

"Vanitas! This is a kids place!" He warned, "I could get fired!"

"And then you can get a job at Electric Dancers." I stated.

"My daddy says that's for big boys!" The girl commented, "I bet you could be dressed up as a really pretty girl!" She smiled sweetly, "But, your kinds flat chested."

I laughed, "How old are you?" I questioned.

"6!" She held up 6 tiny fingers proudly. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"This ones for you kid," I firmly grabbed Ventus ass, he yelped. He had a nice ass, better than most the girls in our school. The small girl giggled happily, I then pulled the blonde close and kissed him forcefully.

"Thank you!" The small girl chanted. She placed 30 tickets on the counter and ran off. I glanced over at the flustered boy, he was slightly shocked.

"Hey, you alright?" I stood in front of the blonde boy, lifting his chin so he stared at me directly.

"Y-You were my first kiss.." He stuttered. My eyes widened.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, "I'll just leave!" I quickly hopped to the other side of the counter. I ran out the front door. He probably didn't wanna see me again. Fuck! I always have a way to screw shit up!

* * *

**Author's Notes: teehee! That little 6 year old was totally me when I was 6! And yes people, I've know about Yaoi for more than half my life! Because Im just that awesome. Lol :3 but yes this chapter is about a week old? Yeah so I gotta get to updating. Tomorrow is Monday! :D not really but for Sora and the gang it is x3 and I about to start school soon. I'll just write stories instead of doing actual homework. XD I'd get in so much trouble. Because all the teachers in my school hate me because I got snake bites! X3 but anyway, next update will be in like 10 minutes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own it sadly.**

**Author's Notes: now that I'm updating this chapter, the song I'm listening to now is Wake Up by Eye Candy. A band from my favorite Korean drama called; Shut Up! Flower Boy Band. Anyway Enjoy~**

* * *

The next day it was still raining, pooder. I stared out the window for at least ten minutes before I saw a tall figure on the sidewalk. I knocked on the window, his turquoise eyes gleamed up at me. I quickly jumped off my bed and to the front door. The silverette walked inside, happy to be out of the rain.

"Naminè said Seifer was gonna drive us to school today, Kairi is riding with Axel and Roxas." He stated walking into the kitchen to raid my fridge. Riku ended up staying at his Uncle's house. He ended up picking him up from Kairi's, he refused for about an hour.

It all ended when Riku threw a side table at him, Ansem had grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car. I decided not to ask him about it, it was none of my business so I didn't wanna bother him.

"Aren't you gonna ask?" He looked over at me, I shook my head, "He didn't hurt me that much if your worried. All I got was a few bruises and scrapes." My eyes widened, I made my way into the kitchen also, where I found the first aid kit.

"Let me see." I stated, Riku wasn't someone who was well trained In nursing. He slid off his jacket, in his white shirt I could see a red stain, "Riku! Why didn't you come sooner?!" I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Damn it Sora, don't cry." He turned his head away to avoid my gaze. I carefully lifted his shirt to find his pale skin badly bruised. My gasp made him shift uncomfortably, I looked back up at him.

"Riku your lucky my mom is asleep. If she saw this your uncle would be in jail right now!" He glared down at me, I stopped talking, "Sorry." He shook his head.

"Can you fix it?" I examined the gash, I should probably clean it. It looked about 11 hours old, I reached into the white box and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and hydrogen peroxide, "Is that gonna hurt?"

"It's gonna hurt less than how you got this gash." I stated. He nodded tensely and closes his eyes.

I poured the alcohol onto the reddened skin, his hand clenched onto my shoulder tightly. I placed a lump of paper towels over the infected area, he let out a loud exhale.

"Tell me what you did when you got this? Like, did you clean it?" I questioned. I looked up at him as he nodded.

"I used this orange soap, it was...Dial?" That was good, he used an antibacterial soap, "I also mixed epsom salt and hot water, and I poured it onto it."

I smiled, those were the best things he could have done, "Good job!" His expression lightened as I praised him. I poured some hydrogen peroxide onto the, somewhat better looking gash, it bubbled for awhile then I wrapped his stomach area in gauze.

We had about 10 minutes before school started and Seifer still wasn't here. My mother soon awoke. She greeted us as she stepped into the kitchen to find bloodied paper towels everywhere. She looked over at us, Riku acted as if she wasn't there.

"What happened, over here?" She asked, pointing down at the bloody mess. Neither Riku or I responded, "Sora?" I looked down at my lap, if I told her she was sure to call the police! Riku stood up.

"I got a nosebleed, Sora saw the blood on my shirt and took out the first aid kit. Sorry, we should have cleaned up." I sighed, thank god Riku was such a good liar.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" She collected the used towels and tossed them into the white plastic, "Do you all have what you need for school?"

"Oh I need munny for lunch," I stated. She pointed to her purse, I hopped off the couch and snapped the button off the leather bag.

"Do you need any munny Riku?" My mother glanced up at the silver headed teen. He shook his head slightly, "Alright, well if you ever need anything just let us know."

"Thanks Aaliyah." He picked up his bag and slipped it over his shoulder, seconds after we heard the loud car horn. I looked out the window to see Naminè leaning over Seifer, waving out the window, signaling her arrival. I waved back while Riku and I said goodbye to my mom and made our way to the car.

"Bout' damn time!" Riku announced while entering the silver Kia Soul. Riku could get very impatient sometimes, the blonde girl glanced back at him. The apology was in her eyes, Riku sighed and closed the door.

"Calm your ass down! Jesus!" Seifer's shout echoed in the small car, Naminè quickly slapped his arm. She was very religious, the older blonde apologized quietly.

"Sorry it took so long, we had a problem getting-" The car was soon filled with the laughter of kittens, "The cats." She sighed in defeat.

Riku and I looked over the back seats to see 5 kittens exploring the spacious trunk.**(AN: if you haven't seen a Kia Soul look it up lol)** I noticed a darkish grey cat was wearing a blue collar.

I glanced back at Naminè to see her smiling brightly, "Seifer adopted one, the little girl wouldn't leave him alone." She giggled.

"So the famous heartless asshole, has a soft spot for animals?" Riku snickered. The beanie head boy growled under his breath, earning an other slap from the girl.

"Were bringing the cats to school to see if we can get them adopted!" That was a good idea, but where was she going to keep them?

"Principle Cid said we could keep them in his office," The oldest stated. We all nodded as we watched the kittens stare at us curiously. Once we made it to school, we found Olette, Hayner and Pence waiting at Seifer's usual parking spot.

The brown haired girl stood under an orange umbrella holding a small plastic bag, along with her back pack. As we exited the car, Seifer popped the trunk. We quickly rushed the kittens into individual carriers.

"Are you ready to pick?" Naminè stared at the eager girl. She quickly nodded and reached into the white bag to reveal an orange collar with a silver bell.

"Is that one taken yet?" Olette pointed to a gourgeous chocolate tortie tonkinese with blue eyes. Naminè shook her head. Soon the kitten had an orange strap around her neck, "I'll come and hang out with you during lunch, alright?" The girl cooed.

On our way inside, I spotted Hayner avoiding Seifer's gaze with a flushed expression. Seifer was the same, just not blushing.

As we dropped the kittens off, students were swarming over us. Wanting to see what sat in the colorful cat carriers. Once the students left, only a few stayed. Aqua, Axel, and Larxene.

"Do you still want to adopt?" Naminè asked anxiously, they all nodded, In which a sigh of relief exited Naminè. She brought them into the office, where the kittens begged for attention. Aqua was brought to her knees when she spotted the blue-cream pointed British shorthair.

"Meijin!" She stated defiantly, "Your name will be Meijin!" She carefully tied a dark blue ribbon to the small cat's neck, a small yellow wayfinder charm hanging slightly from his new collar. He wore his sign of adoption proudly.

"What about you Axel?" I turned my attention to the flamboyant red head. I found him staring a cat dead in the eyes, having a test of strength I guess. The Blue male Abyssinian challenged the cocky teen, they were now in the middle Of a staring contest.

The large cat looked like Axel in many ways, he was long, tall, and had eye markings. Green eyes too, I wonder if he had a cocky aditude too. The boy soon grinned widely. I'm sure that ment the deal wa sealed.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Larxene glanced down at the graceful, yet slender, young Siamese cat with disgust. It looked back at her just the same.

"Larxie! That's you as a cat!" The red head stated teasingly as he made his way over to the Larxene like car, the fur on her back stood up.

The kitten gave a menacing hiss, which caused the cocky teen to jump back. We all laughed at the small cat's behavior towards the boy.

"Your right Axel, she is just like me." The lighter blonde chuckled, "She's got my attitude." The girl gracefully slid her hand over the kitten's soft fur.

"We should get to class now," I stated, everybody agreed and left the fairly large room. As we made our way down the hallways, about 4 or 5 kids rushed out of the janitors closet, pushing me to the floor.

Riku quickly caught me mid fall, "You alright?" I nodded. After the group came Vanitas, dusting off his shoulders. He gave us a strange look, he then pointed down at where Riku's hands had landed. We both looked down to see Riku's hands on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

Girls squealed in delight, they took out their phones and shot as many pictures as possible. Riku let go, but my arms were still tightly snaked around him. I closed my eyes, preparing for the harsh landing on the carpet.

"Sora your such a klutz!" He shouted.

"I'm such a klutz? You were the one who fell on me!" I argued, Turquoise clashed with Palatinate. Slowly, I turned away, I was never the dominate one. Riku was slowly lifted off of me, I looked to see a tall muscular brunette.

"H-Hey Terra," I choked, the hallway was deathly quiet. The scilence was broken when Terra let out a hearty laugh. Everybody else soon joined in, until the bell rang. Curses were shouted as students ran off to avoid trouble.

"Come on Sora," The senior held his hand out to me, I gladly accepted. When I was back on my feet, I thanked him and ran off to class.

Luckily, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I snuck to my seat just as the creepy green eyed man stepped into the class. Nozawa-Sensei was a long hair, bug eyed freak! For a blonde he was smarter than most of our teachers combined.

You all know him as Vexen.

* * *

**Author's notes: now I'm listening to Not in Love, by Eye Candy. But yeah, this whole chapter was about adoption :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own it :D**

**Author's Notes: I want it to be Christmas...lol random thought :3**

* * *

As I entered the art room, my eyes landed on the most talented girl in our class. Naminè Almasy. She could draw the Mona Lisa with crayons! I got down on my knees as I crawled to my seat, I just hoped she wouldn't find me.

" ? Is there something you're looking for?" I looked up to see the black haired man. I quickly glanced at the floor to see a pencil roll my way. I soon saw the blonde pointing to it.

"I was looking for my pencil!" I picked up the cylinder of wood the held it in the air. The teacher nodded in approval as I stood up, he continued with the lesson as I made my way to my seat. Naminè giggled as I slid into my seat.

I tore a corner off paper out of my lilac pink journal, I scribbled two words down and passed it to giggling girl. She glanced at the scribble and soon frowned. I hid my laughter as best I could.

'Summer Camp'

She quickly shoved the slip of paper into a binder pocket. She kept all of our notes we passed to each other. She had them all. From when we were little and at family dinners, to now. Naminè and I had been friends for ages! We only had a few classes together but we made the most of it.

She reached into her pencil box to pull out a block of sticky notes. Once we went threw a book of 100 sticky notes in an hour. For the next 10 minutes, we went passing notes back and forth.

**(AN: Naminè's words are italic while Kairi's are underlined.)**

_are you still coming over after school?_

Yupper Doodle! As soon as I get home I'll get Seiiki and be out the door

_good c: I think Rakuene misses the trouble makers_.

Is that so? I thought she'd be happy to have them off her back.

_Nah, she needed someone to play with. You now how quite she is and stuff._

And shtuff

The blonde giggled quietly, the teacher glanced over at her. Naminè's eyes widened.

"She was laughing at that poster right there," I pointed a large laminated photo. The teacher averted his eyes from Naminè to the distraction.

"That's a poster of a whale." He deadpanned.

"Well, didn't you hear about the whales committing suicide?" Even though it happened a year ago, it was a good excuse.

"Miss. Flynn they were beaching themselves for unknown causes." He was slowly becoming confused, I could tell.

"That's what all the adults say! Who knows! They could have been so emotionally depressed that they didn't wanna live anymore. Maybe the sharks were bulling them!" I stood up, this reminded me of a episode of Judge Judy.

"Whales don't have feelings," He defended. He was so loosing this case.

"So you are inferring animals can't have feelings?! That animals have no souls?!" His eyes widened as he stood in front of me. I should get into politics, "I rest my case." I sat back down as the teacher stood there, dumbfounded.

About 5 minutes later, a familiar blonde ran up to me carrying a large stack of plastic trays.

"Wow Kairi! I can't believe you stood up to Akimoto-Sensei like that!" The energetic teen hopped into the air. I smiled, she quickly placed a pink and blue sheet of plastic in front of us. Dryed clay was slowly chipping off the colored slate.

"Thanks Rikku," She gave me a warm smile as she skipped away to pass out the rest of the stack, "Yay! We get to work with Clay!" I exclaimed. Naminè was good at drawing, but not sculpting.

"Uh, yeah. Yay." She spoke with sarcasm. I looked over at her, excitement written all over my face. Her frown was depressing.

"How about this! We'll work on a project together! Akimoto-Sensei will let you and I make one sculpture together!"

"What makes you say he'll let us do that?" The worried blonde questioned, the grin on my face said it all. Her frown slowly turned upside down, her face shined with light again.

Soon both our hands were covered in the grey moisture of clay. We giggled quietly as our fingers dug into the damp creamy solid. As our hands molded the lump into two human figure. They were connected by intertwined fingers.

I did the smaller details as Naminè stuck to the larger ones. I used a thin needle to carve the hands, face, clothes, and hair. There was only about 10 minutes left in class when we started cleaning up.

"Man, I got clay under my nails." Naminè sighed, I chuckled lightly.

"Just soak your hands in the sink for a while, then take a thumb tack and scrape the clay out from under your nails." I suggested, she nodded and made her way to the sink. I carefully picked up our project and brought it to the storing cabinet.

As I walked back to our seat my chest vibrated. Literally. I reached into my bra to pull out my phone. Don't get the wrong idea, I would regularly put my phone in my pocket! But this school uniform doesn't have any. And there's no way I'm leaving my phone in my locker!

_R u sitting w/ us lunch?_ My fingers typed out the one word response.

_Sure. _

I sat down and looked to my left, I saw the blonde carefully picking the clay from under her nails. I watched her as the minutes left of class ticked away.

"Thanks for the tip!" She smiled softly as she showed me her flawless nails. I smiled back.

"No problem." The bell soon rang, I collected my things and made my way to my locker. As I entered the 6 digit combination, the locker opened with a creek.

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiri!" I turned to my right to see the energetic raven running down the hallway. People stared her down as she yelled in the packed hallway. Couples holding hands were soon separated as the ninja slid in between them.

"Y-Yuffie," I winced nerviously as she jumped over people tying shoes. When she made it to my locker, it seemed that the whole hallway exhaled.

"Hey Kai!" She grinned happily, "What do we do in art?" She looked down at my hands to see the chips of dry clay that still remained. She gave me a wink and a thumbs up before running off.

"Wait! What do we do in gym?!" I desperately shouted.

The voice could barely be heard now. She had entered the room and close the door, the words echoed in my mind.

"Dodgeball."

* * *

**Authors Notes: next two chapters are VanVen :D thanks for reading!**

**~Nami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**AN: VanVen~ I love it! Teehee! And so does my Wifey! Love u Wifey~**

* * *

I made my way down the hallway, next up was gym. This wasn't going to be good, Seifer was in my class. He was obviously going to aim at me the whole time, even if I was on his team!

I noticed a familiar red head, "Hey Kairi!" I chased after her as she turned around.

"Oh! Hey Ven," She gave a friendly smile, I finally caught up to the girl. I panted lightly, "You remembered your uniform right?" I nodded slightly a she held up hers.

"Hey, if you get picked for captain... Do you think you can?" Kairi was really good at dodgeball, and I didn't want Seifer and his group to gang up on me. Kairi always liked me more than Roxas, there was no way she was gonna let something happen to me.

"Of course Ven! Like I would ever let you be last to be chosen." She placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled under her gentle touch.

"Can you pick Aqua too?" She nodded. Soon we made it to the gymnasium. As Kairi and I went our seperate ways, we went into the locker rooms. I quickly changed before I could be trapped with Seifer and Rai. As I turned the corner, I saw a flash of black hair.

The raven looked up and met my gaze. Gold scanned Palatinate for any sign of distress, I fled the scene before he could speak. When I entered the large room, the gush of cold air grazed my body. Goose bumps ran up my arm, I spotted the familiar sky blue hair.

I jogged up to the laughing girl, "Hey Ven! You ready for Dodgeball today?" I shrugged. Her smile lit up the room, "Don't worry Ven, we'll win this time!" She declared triumphantly.

I blinked, at least I think I did. I soon heard the screams of girls and the curses of boys. The lights flickered on and off.

"Must be that storm," Kairi suggested. We looked to the front of the room to see the large bulky gym teacher flipping the light switch back and forth. The lights stopped flashing, and remained on.

"Team Captains!" His voice echoed threw the empty room, "Aqua and Vanitas!" Aqua jumped in joy, the two made their way to the front of the class.

"Vanitas goes first!" Kando-Sensei spoke. The Raven smirked delightfully, he glanced over at the older man.

"Thanks Lexaeus!" He spoke. The orangey red head, glared at the younger boy. Vanitas shrugged and looked into the group of children.

Aqua shifted her weight from one foot to an other nervously, she looked back at Kairi and I. Kairi gave a simple wave, Aqua shook her head. She cocked her head in Vanitas direction. Neither of us noticed the raven staring right at us.

"Ventus." My heart dropped. Students turned and stared at me, I simply stated at the raven. I then turned to the red head next to me, her mouth hung open in shock. I turned my attention to Aqua, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

I slowly made my way to the front, I stood next to the raven as students stared at me. Jealous girls mumbled to friends, while guys glared at the raven and I.

"Go on Aqua, choose." Vanitas's voice teased tauntingly. The blue haired girl stated at her feet, her hands tightened into fist. Her eyes flared with anger as she looked up at the cocky raven.

"Ven!" She pointed her finger at me, I took took one step towards Aqua. I was soon stopped by a hand on my chest, I looked over to see Vanitas blocking my way.

"He's already on my team, Blue Jay." He stated bitterly, his eyes narrowed to slits. Aqua was ready to challenge the boy and whip out her keyblade.

"Seifer!" The girl shouted. Vanitas shrugged at the choice. Seifer's eyes widened, Vanitas glared over at the beanie headed boy.

"Go on, you heard her." The blonde made his way next to the angered aquaette. I could tell Seifer had lost respect for the raven, "Kairi." Aqua was now furious, Kairi quickly made her way threw the crowd to me.

"Rai!"

"Olette."

"Zexion!"

"Hayner."

"Wakka!"

"Selphie."

"Demyx!"

"Cloud."

"Leon!"

"Terra." Aqua's eyes widened as she saw the final choice make his way to Vanitas's group. Vanitas was about to regret picking Terra.

"Alright! Set up the court." Lexaeus sat down on the bleachers, staring down at a clip board.

I looked over at the raven, "Why did you pick them?" He glanced down at me as if it was obvious.

"I wanted you to be with your friends." He stated, he watched as Seifer and Rai set up the squishy, brightly colored balls.

I watched the raven as he ignored my gaze. I smile lightly, "Did you pick me because of what happened yesterday?" He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"No, I just happened to pick you. Yes that's the reason, dumb ass." I laughed at his angered humor. He rolled his eyes. The groups went to their sides of the gym, everybody locked eyes with the throwing objects.

That's when the whistle was blown.

* * *

**AN: ugh, so short! Gotta work on that while I'm in the car for 7 hours! Lol but anyway these chapters will get longer! And the next chapter after these two VanVen might be another VanVen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: don't own ut**

**AN: very short, it's like 1:20 am and I'm getting tired, so I'm out for the night.**

* * *

Everybody ran, I skid onto my knees and grabbed the first color I could see. Purple. I lifted the artificial leather and threw it as best I could. It lightly hit Zexion's thigh.

"Out!"

I quickly found an other a ball, I picked it up and jumped to my feet. I glanced around, I saw Kairi heading for a ball. Seifer was heading for the same one. I quickly flung the ball at Seifer's chest.

He was too fast, he slid under the flying ball and reached the green sphere. Kairi quickly ran away from the expert thrower, I saw a flash of green head towards her. I winced, ready to hear the word.

"Out!" I opened my eyes to see Terra in front of Kairi, holding the green leather. Seifer's shocked expression was a sight. At that moment, multiple colors smashed into Seifer.

"I know! Jesus! You don't need to remind me!" Seifer shouted, clearly annoyed, he would have been slapped by Naminè for that. He slowly made his way to the bleachers and sat next to the slate hair colored boy.

"Don't worry Seif! I'll get ya back in, ya' know?" Just a a smirk formed on Seifer's face, it was erased. Terra had thrown the ball at the overly annoying teen. The ball bounce off his chest and onto the floor.

It was only second period, and I hadn't gotten one threat from anyone yet. Maybe they were loosing interest. Aqua's team was slowly dwindling down. She would never give up, no matter how out numbered she was. In the end she was the only one left standing. She threw her final ball when the whistle blew.

The whole room exhaled, "Damn that was good." Terra sighed, "Good job Aqua!" The girl skipped over to the opposite side.

"Thanks Terra!" She smiled happily, "You guys did good too!"

"But we couldn't break you." Vanitas stated. He turned to her, Everybody had left the gymnasium. Their gaze met for a split second, before I knew it both keyblades drawn.

"G-Guys stop!" My body reacted before I thought about what to do next, I ran in between the two teens. They both stared at me in shock, Terra was flabbergasted. He an Aqua states at me in disbelief.

"Looks like my kiss worked wonders on you. Huh, Venny~" Chills ran down my spine as he left the room. Aqua squatted down to my eye level.

"Ven what did he mean by that?" She questioned. My face glowed a light crimson, I shook my head.

"I-It was a bribe!" I choked.

"Bribe?" Terra inferred.

"At my work... A girl wanted to see Vanitas and I kiss. So He just kissed me with out warning, and..." My stomach felt like it was in knots. If he told Terra and Aqu, who else would he tell?

Terra looked up at the clock, "We gotta go change." Aqua and I both nodded. Terra and I made our way to the boys locker room, Seifer and Rai were laughing as they exited to the hallway.

"Be careful that you don't slip on the blood," The blonde headed boy stated, "Someone fell and got hurt." They both snickered as they walked to their next class.

"They're just messing with us Ven, let's go." As we made our way inside te locker room, drops of blood were scattered on the cement floor. My heart dropped, I looked down a row of lockers to Vanitas. Blood was dripping from his nose and a gash in his forehead.

I slowly walked over to him, "Are you okay?" I knew he wasn't okay, He nodded in response. I sighed, I carefully took off my shirt and bundled it up into a ball, "Don't move." I carefully pressed the cloth to the small gash, his body twitched as the cloth made contact with his skin.

"I said I was fine," He nudged me away, "I don't need help." He was known for being in denial a lot. I continued to press the shirt to his head. He finally gave up, the tardy bell rang as I poured a bottle of water over to head. I looked at his nose, it was dislocated.

"I can take care of it," He stated, wiping the blood away, "Just get to class. I don't want you getting in to much trouble."

"Let's just ditch next period, Alright? We can go on the roof or something," I suggested. I knew it was still raining but he liked the rain, He smiled lightly.

"You sure? We might get caught? And I don't need you running away, leaving me to take all the blame."

"I go up there all the time, don't worry. It's safe." I laughed slightly, "Get dress and we can go." I walked over to my locker to see Terra finishing getting dressed, "Bye Terra.

"See ya, and don't skip too many classes." I nodded as he left the locker room. I opened my locked to find a note. I gulped as I read the words written in blood, Vanita's blood, the note sent shivers down my spine. It was only two words, but I got the message.

_Fuck off._


End file.
